Recently, as the notebook computer becomes increasingly powerful in its wireless function, especially with the widely spread of applications related to 3G surfing, people has focused on the issues that wireless communication is affected by respective components inside the notebook computer which was ignored previously. One typical issue is the Wireless Wide Area Network (WWAN) wireless test.
Generally, the final evaluation means and method for wireless function related application is the Over The Air (OTA) test as shown in FIG. 1, i.e., a test of wireless communication function of a product by an actual method for simulating communication. However, this final scheme requires complex conditions, a high cost, and a long test time. Moreover, a relatively large electromagnetic-shielding room is needed during the test. Therefore, it is not suitable for applying at the product research and development stage.
At the product research and development stage, the method used frequently is the wireless WWAN test method with a scan of antenna noise, i.e., the Noise Floor System (NFS) test method as shown in FIG. 2. Such a method is of a relatively low cost with a relatively short test time, and it only requires a very small electromagnetic-shielding room which is easily equipped in a lab, and therefore is suitable for debugging in the product research and development process.
However, there is only a qualitative relationship between the two kinds of tests based on the current understanding and knowledge theoretically. For example, if there is relatively large noise in a certain frequency band in the NFS test result, there will also be noise in the frequency band correspondingly in the OTA test result. However, there is no method to find the data relationship between the two kinds of tests quantitatively. As a result, there is no way to determine the data difference between the two kinds of tests, and error may easily occur when making decisions based on the data. For example, generally, the NFS test result is taken as a reference in the product research and development process. If the difference between the NFS test result and the final OTA test result cannot be known, problems may occur in the final OTA test for product detection. On the other hand, if the OTA test is directly used in the research and development process, people may face problems such as high cost, large occupied area, low test speed etc., which are not suitable for the research and development process.